


Stupid and Anxious

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee date, College AU, Falling In Love, Family Issues, First Meetings, Flirting, Friendly banter, M/M, Social Anxiety, Starbucks, encouraging! Patton, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Stupid and Anxious

Keeping to one's self was the epitome of a dreary demeanor for the creative writing major who had an emphasis on poetry. While his best friend Patton, a child education major, tried to get him to be more comfortable with meeting new people it still never came easy even after freshman orientation classes that was supposed to teach these skills.

“Long time no see, Vee!” the older one exclaimed upon seeing him as a side hug was shared, “On your way to another class?”

“Nice try, you already have my schedule memorized.”

“Guilty! Brit Lit is next, right?”

“To 1800. Wanna get lunch after?”

“Sure! I've got some errands to run in the meantime, see you then!”

Bidding farewell to the eccentric person he slung a single strap over a slightly stumped shoulder and ducked into the classroom to take one of the few unoccupied seats at the back. Unloading a thick forest green notebook and a fine-tipped pen to feign taking notes on the first day by scrawling out a self-deprecating joke to use for a future project in dark purple ink.

“Is this seat taken?” 

“Help yourself,” the emo nightmare stated without glancing at the man whom had asked until a pair of eyes weighed on him in wait, “Yes?”

“Surprised you don't remember me! We had Intro to Film last semester with Dr. Sanders.”

“Honestly it was a blur.”

Noting as a delicate wrist folded to place a hand splayed onto a broad chest slightly lifted in a primadonna pose as if to say 'How dare you!’, a snort of amusement ripped from his nostrils much to the newcomer's growing dismay, “I'll have you know I remember you, Virgil!”

“Am I supposed to.be impressed by that??”

Smirk making usual downturned lips lift at gaining the upper hand he averted attention between the fashionably late professor and the work in progress that had been rudely interrupted. Page flipped over to a clean sheet he scrawled out a brief note handed over to the pompous person as with little notice from anyone else in the room.

_Didn't mean to give you so much shit. Well, kinda… You really wanna be memorable to me? We should get coffee sometime._

Number added to the bottom had caused an already nervous heart to hammer even heavier than ever, yet if there was any tip Patton had instilled I him was to take chances. Although he rarely did, Virgil could not shake off the feeling that there was something about this boy unlike any he had met previously. Cheeks heating to a light shade of pink he tried ignoring as a few comments were made to break the silence, not caring to contribute, a vibration going off in his jacket pocket most likely from his best friend letting him know where they'd be eating this afternoon.

Let out five minutes early he darted into a nearby stairwell to avoid the rush of eager classmates to have enough time to walk across campus to other buildings a chipped black thumbnail swiped away the lockscreen to open a Spotify playlist, headphones put back into place. Moving on to open the new text messages an unidentified number came in just before he had a chance to respond to Patton.

Unknown: Heyyy it's Roman!

Virgil: You mean Mr. Extra? Didn't take you long to get in touch

R: Mrow, kitty's got claws… Just wanted to lyk I'm down to get some bean water sometime

V: When?

Typing…

R: I've got rehearsal 'til 8:30. Sound good?

V: Yup. We can talk details later, my bestie's waiting on me

Returning his cell phone to the pastel patchwork pocket he emerged into the now empty corridor, dark converse thudding to the rhythm of Emperor's New Clothes; not realizing the significance of the song at first he realized how it seemed to fit the flamboyant man he barely remembered. Cute.

“Verge, over here!” the older one called out once he stepped inside the cafeteria despite the continuous blaring vocals of Brendon Urie, nudging an ear muff forward in order to hear both at the same time, “Class go alright?”

“For once. I bumped into a guy I don't remember having the same professor with in the fall.”

“Ooh, details please!”

“Not much happened. Gave him my number and we're goin’ to a cafe later.”

“Look at you taking my advice!”

“Guess so…”

Listening to the praise being poured onto him, Virgil quietly conversed when necessary while nibbling at the offered chicken sandwich knowing that if he should refuse the fatherly figure would not stop bothering him about needing to eat. Glad for the meal whether he'd admit to it or not they continued to share each other's company for what seemed to.go on indefinitely until Patton was pulled away by a fellow teacher in the making, bidding farewell by packing away a partially drank Sprite into a mesh holder attached to the pack and retracing a few steps before turning down a different sidewalk to his dorm.

Alone in a single room the hours now only seemed to sluggishly pass even when he decided to take a nap rather than suffer the remaining time to meet with the princely person. Disheveled hair and a drool covered chin accompanied him upon waking up, startling at the realization that less than fifteen minutes separated them.

“You’re getting worked up about this,” he grumbled aloud once he sprung into action in an adjacent bathroom, “If you would relax then maybe you could actually go through with it.”

All that could be considered was the increased speed in the center of his chest as it pulsated while gathering into a presentable collectiveness after combing back strands that stood stubbornly; slowed by tensed nerves. the vertigo of anxiety pushed aside with one foot put in front of the other until the softened ground replaced the tiled floor once he grabbed a leather trifold wallet, car keys, and the cellular device that blew up with incoming messages.

R: Gonna show, right?

V: Sorry, overslept. Heading that way rn.

Pulling up behind the lone be Starbucks close to campus he parked and exited while trying to ignore the veil of second-guessing; what if it ended up being a complete waste of time? It terrified him to no end thinking that such a leap.of faith with someone seemingly on another level could string someone else along. Suddenly, the worry subsided by a thought that had not come to mind until entering the coffee shop that there was a mutual interest even if it only meant being friendly. Why else would he give out a piece of personal information if he did not intend them to.be together somehow?

Struck by the sudden sight of overhead lights creating a halo surrounding Chestnut brown locks carefully manicured even after a supposedly intense period of performing arts, the white tunic only slightly stained with sweat as flowy fabric clung to every crevice in the right ways.

“Pictures last longer, ya know?”

Taken aback in embarrassment by being called out Virgil paid for an energy drink and joined the man in a corner seat. Lid popped open and a sip taken of the mocha flavored beverage he could not help noticing how cheekbones were highlighted with foundation, which only served in making him self-conscious about the eyeshadow he applied every day, “So…”

“You're awfully chatty,” Roman remarked I a teasing tone, lips pursed around the green straw in a sickly sweet scented frappe, “Nice makeup bt-dubs.”

“...Did you just say what I think you did?”

“What can I say? I'm your stereotypical gay, musicals and all.”

“St least that makes one of us. Hell, I'll be lucky to ever get outta the closet with my family around.”

“Stick with me, Emo Nightmare, and you'll learn how.” he gave with a wink that intrigued the other if ever so slightly.

“Can't wait to hear my parents say you're the reason I'm a homo.” 

“Trust me, it'd be an honor to even meet them if only to thank them for blessing me with your presence.” 

“You're extra every chance you get, huh?”

“Damn straight! The only thing about me that is.  
"


End file.
